Amarte Oneshoot
by I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a
Summary: Sam y Freddie


**Amarte **

Sam estaba sentada en un sillón ubicado estratégicamente en la sala. Ella vivía sola en un pequeño apartamento en el centro de Seattle, después de todo era lo único que se podía costear con un trabajo de mesera. Sin embargo, poco le importaba, estaba feliz porque faltaba solo pocos meses para culminar su carrera de Derecho y mientras, se permitía vivir así. No es que le molestara, nada de eso, pero si quería vivir mejor tenía que reunir y eso hacía desde que consiguió ese trabajo.

Las propinas eran buenas y los fines de semana mucho mejor. Se permitió darse el lujo esa noche ya que había ordenado comida china para dos, pero como era de esperarse en su vida, no tenía ni siquiera un amigo para compartir. Ella había alejado a todo el mundo de su lado y el primero fue él, Fredward Benson. No se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de él hasta que lo vio partir en ese avión a Alemania; luego fue Carly que se dio cuenta que faltaba algo en el grupo que las uniera y ese algo era alguien.

Escuchó la puerta a lo lejos, sus pensamientos inundaban su mente con recuerdos dolorosos. Tantas noches llorando por él y el orgullo que no la dejaba vivir, debió perseguirlo y gritarle su amor, pero no merecía perder un futuro brillante por una chica como ella. Se levantó cuando el golpeteó se volvió insistente, la comida estaba en su puerta.

-Un segundo… -gritó mientras buscaba veinte dólares. Ella sabía lo importante que era una propina. –Gracias, ya te pago… -susurró mientras buscaba el dinero en su bolsa, como odiaba los artículos de niña, pero le eran de utilidad.

Entonces escuchó algo que la dejó fría. Era su risa, la risa que tanto le cautivaba y derretía, pero más gruesa… más madura. Lentamente subió la mirada, primero fijo sus ojos en los zapatos del "repartidor", después de su vestimenta; un repartidor no utilizaba ropa tan fina y por último en su rostro.

-Samantha Puckett, no sabes en cuantos apartamentos te busqué –él dibujo una sonrisa ladeada, de esas que tanto le gustaba al ver su reacción. -¿Me dejarás pasar al menos o estaremos aquí parados toda la noche?

Sin hablar, la rubia se apartó para dejarlo entrar. No pudo evitar notar un anillo en su dedo, se había casado y eso la entristeció mucho. Su mirada quedo fija en el suelo, como si eso fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Me gusta este lugar, es pequeño y acogedor –dijo Freddie tratando de romper la tensión creada minutos atrás.

Ella asintió y trato de sonreír, pero no pudo. Solo se precipitó hacia la cocina y buscó dos platos, no le preguntó si quería, pero ella necesitaba una interacción así desde hace mucho tiempo. El castaño, sin mediar palabra, se acercó a la alacena y buscó dos vasos, y un poco de jugo que había en el refrigerador. Sam no tenía idea del motivo de su visita, pero tomaría lo poco que le ofrecía la vida en este momento.

-Gracias –susurró Freddie algo sorprendido. No podía evitarlo, ella había cambiado tanto. Sam abandono su actitud agresiva y algo negativa por neutralidad.

-¿Cómo me conseguiste? Ni siquiera hablo con Carly ahora –susurró sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Freddie sonrió y negaba con la cabeza, algunas cosas no cambiaban.

-Acabo de llegar a la ciudad y casualmente me encontré con un acogedor restaurant –dijo antes de probar un poco de su comida. -¡Maldición! ¡Como extrañaba esto! En Alemania no preparan estas cosas así… -explicó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Aun no me explicas como me encontraste… -canturreaba la rubia jugando con su comida.

-Una de tus compañeras de trabajo me dijo que vivías aquí, pero me tocó buscarte. Suerte que este repartidor me dijo como –explicó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Entiendo… -Sam frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo debía comportarse con él? No podía fingir que eran los mejores amigos porque había cortado toda comunicación con él. –Y… ¿Todo bien?

-Perfectamente… aunque algo falta en mi vida y vine por ello –Sam sonrió por primera vez en la noche, sin embargo, él pudo notar la falsedad en todo el asunto. -¿Derecho? –Su voz subió unas cuantas octavas y ella no pudo evitar reír, hasta su madre había tenido esa reacción.

-Me encanta, por fin descubrí como canalizar todo esto en algo "bueno". Me faltan solo meses y recibo mi título y… -se dio cuenta de su mirada y se sonrojo, había perdido practica en situaciones como esas. –Disculpa, es que estoy un poco emocionada. ¿Qué me cuentas tú? –Preguntó algo animada.

-Bueno, cuando llegamos a Alemania mi madre se caso con su novio y yo simplemente me dedique a estudiar. De vez en cuando hablaba con Carly, pero terminé por bloquearla. No dejaba de insiste en visitarme y revivir "momentos" –explicó haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el pequeño apartamento. Ya ella había abandonado las esperanzas de que su hambre volviera y él, por su parte, sentía un nudo del tamaño de su puño en su estomago. Tantos años y aun sentía lo mismo por ella, tan solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

-¿Quieres ver una película? Tengo varias aquí...

-Me encantaría –susurró Freddie con tranquilidad.

Se quitó el sobretodo y dejo ver su cuerpo trabajado, Sam tuvo que morder sus labios para no babear, estaba como quería. Tal vez le gustaba igual o más que antes, no lo sabía, lo único que le quedaba claro era que no podía hacerse ilusiones, no de nuevo. En un momento de la película, dejó de observarla para centrarse nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

-Te extrañé… -su voz ronca y aterciopelada la trajo de vuelta, sorprendida y emocionada al mismo tiempo.

-Yo también, Fredifer –el castaño giró los ojos entre risas, ella nunca cambiaría. –Freddie, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Seguro, dispara –respondió con simpleza.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? La verdad… -la rubia odiaba ser así, pero necesitaba saberlo.

Lo escuchó suspirar y acomodarse en el sofá antes de hablar.

-No te mentiré, desde que me fui del país no dejaba de pensar en volver. Había dejado a tantas personas queridas, tantos amigos, había dejado mi vida, ¿entiendes? –Preguntó sin apartar la mirada de la televisión, ella sabía que lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso. –Quisiera decirte que fui infeliz y que quise regresar siempre, pero no fue así. Después de dos años logré acostumbrarme, aprendí su idioma y comencé a estudiar en una excelente universidad de tecnología. Sin embargo, algo me faltaba, algo que no fui capaz de decir por cobarde… eso es lo que me trajo a ti.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte yo, Freddie? –Preguntó extrañada.

-¿Recuerdas esa noche en el aeropuerto?

-Como olvidarla, hace siete años te vi partir –susurró con dolor.

-Esa noche me ibas a decir algo… y yo también, pero no nos alcanzó el tiempo –Freddie tomó sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo. -¿Qué me ibas a decir?

Sam se removía en su asiento incomoda. ¿Valía la pena admitir que lo amaba? ¿Qué pensaría él? La verdad era que esa noche cuando llegó a su casa no pudo parar de llorar, lo había perdido por su orgullo y estupidez, lo peor era admitirlo. Admitir que tenía un mejor futuro sin ella, sino estaba claro nada más tenían que mirar su estilo de vida.

-Bueno, es una tontería ¿sabes? Yo… -Sam comenzó a temblar y se dio cuenta que no tenía fuerzas para confesarle eso, no con palabras.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y parecía preocupado, se mordió un poco sus labios y decidió atacar, era ahora o nunca. Se acercó tan rápido como pudo a sus labios y los besó con fiereza. Freddie que no se esperaba ese movimiento, quedo estupefacto, logrando que Sam derramara un par de lágrimas. Eso era lo que tenía guardado y ahora que había confesado, de la forma más drástica posible, no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Así que hizo lo que mejor se le pudo ocurrir, se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta.

-Gracias por venir, ahora te puedes ir –gritó con voz entrecortada, no podía aceptar que había cometido tal error, cualquier posibilidad de amistad lo había echado a la basura. Era una idiota por hacer algo así.

Freddie se levantó aun atónito y se acercó lentamente hasta la puerta, pero hizo algo totalmente opuesto a lo que Sam imaginó. Él cerró la puerta y, con un movimiento rápido, la tomó en sus brazos para luego unir sus labios. Ella sintió que sus pulmones y todo su cuerpo comenzaban a funcionar correctamente, aun más cuando comenzaron a competir por el control de sus lenguas. Las manos de Freddie subieron hasta el cabello rizado de Sam y enredó sus dedos en el.

El beso se tornó más necesitado, tanto que ninguno sabía cómo actuar. Solo se dejaban llevar por la exuberante sensación, ambos temblaban por la intensidad de los sentimientos. Cuando rompieron el contacto, Sam pensaba que todo iba a quedar allí, pero se equivocó. El castaño buscó su cuello y comenzó a besarle con amor y deseo, logrando reacciones completamente nuevas en ella.

-Te necesito tanto, Sam… He sentido esto desde hace tanto… -¿A qué se refería? Eso no le importaba, se sentía como en el cielo, solo con saber que la deseaba. –Sam… aun estoy enamorado de ti…

La rubia se tensó y se apartó solo un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos. El azul intenso se cruzó con el marrón suave de sus ojos, la intensidad que había en sus ojos le cautivaba. Sam intentó reprimir ese sentimiento de felicidad que lograría ponerla a llorar como un bebé, pero no fue posible, no cuando el hombre que amaba le correspondía.

-Sam… yo no quería hacerte sentir mal… por favor no llores –su voz se quebró en las últimas palabras.

-Yo también estoy enamorada de ti –susurró tan alto como le permitió su voz.

No esperó que hablara nuevamente, solo quería sentir sus labios y su cuerpo sobre ella, amándola. Freddie la alzó rápidamente y comenzó a caminar a tientas hasta la habitación de la rubia. Lentamente se dejaron caer en la cama sin dejar de besarse. Sam sentía su cuerpo arder con tan solo el peso del castaño, necesitaba, moría por más contacto. Freddie realizó un caminó de besos hasta su camisola de algodón, él podía escuchar la respiración jadeante de la rubia cuando la besaba. El castaño decidió probar su piel, su sabor era tal cual como lo había imaginado, su suavidad, todo era igual.

Sam permitió que él le arrebatara de única prenda que tenía para cubrirse, solo para dejarla con una pequeña prenda. Él no pudo evitar gemir quedamente al verla en esa condición, quería tocarla y le daba miedo al mismo tiempo.

-Sam… no te imaginas cuantas veces desee tenerte así –susurró Freddie entrecortadamente mientras acariciaba su abdomen con la yema de sus dedos.

El tacto era tan delicado que quería gritar, nunca había sentido tato. No solo era el placer que le otorgaban sus caricias, sino el mar de sensaciones que lo hacía intensificar. Ella se cansó de ser tan pasiva y decidió actuar. Comenzó a quitar su camisa con desesperación, cosa que logró enloquecer al castaño. Luego buscó a tientas su cinturón y lo quitó de un solo movimiento, hasta ese momento fue capaz de actuar. El temblor en su cuerpo la consumía, había deseo y ganas de compenetrarse con el castaño, tanto que era imposible dejar de temblar.

Freddie se quitó el pantalón y se dejó caer suavemente sobre el cuerpo de la rubia. En un primer momento, él se dejo hipnotizar por el azul de sus ojos mientras sus manos recorrían lentamente su cuerpo. La rubia no pudo evitar gritar de placer cuando sus manos encontraron un punto especialmente sensible, un poco más debajo de sus pechos. Freddie acercó sus labios hacia su piel, no podía permanecer un minuto más sin probar su sabor enloquecedor. Mientras la besaba, bajaba lentamente hacia sus pechos logrando hacerla gritar de nuevo. Las manos de Sam se enredaron en sus cabellos apresándolo, no quería que dejara de hacerlo.

-Te necesito dentro de mí… -susurró Sam entre gemidos.

Freddie asintió quitando el último pedazo de tela que impedía la desnudez de la rubia y luego el suyo. Se detuvo un momento para buscar entre sus cosas un condón. Se posicionó en su entrada y le preguntó…

-¿Estás segura? –Ella asintió ansiosa y temerosa al mismo tiempo.

Lentamente comenzó a entrar en ella, la escuchó jadear y lanzar un gemido quedo, pero él se tensó automáticamente al sentir su barrera.

-¡Sam! ¿Eres virgen? –No pudo evitar reaccionar así, siete años sin verla y no había hecho algo así. Era simplemente un sueño pensar algo como eso.

-Sí… -susurró la rubia sonrojada.

-Sam… ¿estás segura que quieres perder algo tan importante conmigo? –Preguntó Freddie de vuelta con voz temblorosa.

-Tú eres importante… Te amo –Freddie cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar esas palabras, estuvo a punto de gritar a causa de la emoción.

-Trataré de no hacerte daño… Te amo –susurró mirándola a los ojos mientras avanzaba en su interior.

Sam sentía un dolor indescriptible, pero al mismo tiempo sentía su cuerpo arder. Freddie dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso cuando había llegado al final, ahora debía esperar que su cuerpo se acostumbrara. Él comenzó a repartir besos para hacerla olvidar, solo quería que se sintiera querida.

Sam entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y se tensó rápidamente, logrando lastimarse.

-¿Estás casado? –Él no entendía su pregunta hasta que recordó su anillo.

-No… perteneció a mi padrastro… -susurró mirándola a los ojos. –Mi mamá me lo regalo cuando él murió junto al suyo… -su mano voló hasta la cadena que estaba en su cuello, allí reposaba un anillo de compromiso. –Me dijo que se lo diera a la mujer que amaba… que tenía que buscarla…

Sam jadeó cuando comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella.

-Eres tú, Sam… siempre has sido tú –gimió antes de aumentar la velocidad.

Ella nunca había sentido tanto placer y menos imaginó sentirlo en un acto tan sencillo e intimo como hacer el amor. Las caricias bruscas y delicadas al mismo tiempo, no se hicieron esperar enviando a Sam a la locura total. Su espalda se arqueaba y sus gemidos se hicieron más prolongados, algo desconocido se apoderaba de su ser, algo completamente nuevo.

-Te amo tanto, Princesa… -susurró mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja y luego su cuello.

Eso fue el límite, no pudo soportarlo más. Sam lanzó un grito de placer mientras tomaba las manos de Freddie con fuerza, jamás había sentido algo igual. Freddie tampoco pudo soportarlo, dejo que toda la tensión de su cuerpo fluyera a través de él, para alcanzarla y tocar el cielo con sus manos. Los movimientos de su cadera se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y descontrolados, los gemidos de Sam inundaban la habitación hasta que no pudieron soportarlo más.

Freddie cayó sobre ella, su cuerpo temblaba y sufría pequeñas replicas de placer. En ese momento no quiso mirar atrás, ahora que la tenía, no sería capaz de dejarla nunca más. La atrajo a su cuerpo en un abrazo posesivo mientras escuchaba pequeños sollozos por parte de la rubia. Él se quitó la cadena que tenía en su cuello y le enseñó el anillo.

-No quiero que pienses que apresuro todo, solo quiero que veas este anillo como una promesa de algo que si va a suceder –susurró Freddie con su corazón latiendo a mil por segundo. –Sam, quiero ser el causante de cada sonrisa tuya, quiero que te sientas amada y protegida a mi lado… quiero despertar todas las mañanas y saberte a mi lado –dijo con emoción oculta-, lo que quiero decir es que Te amo y quiero estar contigo para siempre… por eso regresé, para buscarte y no dejarte ir más.

Sam suspiró y secó unas cuantas lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-Entonces no me dejes ir… -susurró la rubia extendiendo su mano.

Freddie deslizó el anillo lentamente y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y felicidad. Era suya y de nadie más, y nunca se cansaría de amarla.

-Esperé tantos años para amarte, que me parece mentira –susurró Freddie hundiendo su rostro en los rizos de la rubia. –Te amo…

-Y yo a ti, Freddie… -y él sabía que era cierto. Nada podía ser mejor que eso.


End file.
